No Holds Barred(Discontinued)
by My Flawed Hope
Summary: A mistake Naruto blames himself for causes him to be thrown into the shattered world of Remnant. Now after failing to save one world will he have it in him to try to save another? (No Kyuubi.) (Currently Rewriting/Being Revamped.)(Hiatus.)
1. Trying Again

**No Holds Barred**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any of the characters I use in this story, neither do I make any type of profit in the name of either franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter(1) - Trying Again~**_

* * *

He had lost it all. All his progress in physical training, undone. His nearly limitless chakra, gone. All the bonds he had worked for, through blood sweat and tears, meaningless. He was no longer home, he could barely move an inch of his body and his ocean-like chakra pools reverted to that of a lesser genin. Not to mention that the fox was gone, the seal was broken and he had no idea what to do. No, what he _could_ do. And along with the fox, his unbelievable healing was gone. Technically he should already be dead, but maybe that was too come.

This was complete and utter bullshit. 'All for nothing' was all he could hear ringing through his head. Gritting his teeth until his gums bled, he attempted to hold himself back from breaking down into tears. Was this all there was for him? To help stop an invasion on his home, to bring back a new Hokage and save her from her psycho teammate, to promise to bring a misguided friend of his home and to begin a journey to become strong enough to take on the hidden evils of the world. Only to be found by said evils in a year's time and crushed.

As it is now, he had no idea where he had ended up, no idea why and even how he was still alive. But _he knew_ just from the feeling of the world around him, he knew . . . this was definitely not the Elemental Nations, let alone Konoha. Even through all his sunshiny optimism, he knew that he would most likely not be getting back home, at least any time soon. So much for keeping his promises, for bringing peace to the Elemental Nations . . . for being Hokage. Finally a darkness started to creep over his vision and Naruto fully accepted it as slowly everything turned to black. He had lost, he had tried, he was done.

" _. . .!"_

The encroaching shadows in his vision halted as a slight sound echoed through the boy's mind.

" . . ry . . .in!"

Again the barely audible sound resounded through his mind and slowly the darkness seemed to fade back. Slowly the boys consciousness started to come back as the sound grew louder.

" . . ry . . again!"

Slowly his vision cleared and his eyes refocused only to see a face staring down at him in panic. Slowly taking in the image of the person calling to him, he noted the mans golden hair styled a lot like his, the big blue eyes of the reminded him of staring into a bright blue ocean. The headband with a leaf symbol on force the boy's eyes to halt before he realized who was looking down at him. _The_ Yondaime Hokage.

"Son! Try again!"

And instantly the shadows in his vision faded and Naruto's mind spun and his eye lost focus again, only one word left his focus again before he finally fell unconscious. It was the only thing he could think of and it was the only word that came out.

". . .Dad?. . ."

* * *

Ozpin had seen many terrible things in his life such as starvation, greed, political corruption, sickness, betrayal and death. Out of all these only one held a place as his most distasteful sight, that would be the loss of life. Specifically children. Ozpin had seen man children fight and die during the Rebellion of the Faunas, many of the young animal children gave their lives for the White Fang. Gave their lives in hopes that the White Fang would bring peace to the Faunas, only for the group to bring hate.

So that's why when Ozpin had found the young whiskered blond lying in a small crater and seemingly edging close and closer to death, he mildly lost in composure.

"Try again!" the gray haired man near screamed to the boy below him.

Mere minutes ago Ozpin had received reports of a large explosion in a supposedly grim free area, a few miles outside of the vale walls. There had been a small patrol in that vicinity and Ozpin had been unable to contact them. Believing the team had been attacked by grim and been defeated, along with Qrow and other key members he trusted being out of contact, he decided to bring Glynda and have a look for himself.

After arriving he had been greeted by the patrol team he had originally assumed dead. It seemed the explosion had acted as some sort of EMP and fried all electronic devices the squad had been using, among others within approximately a five mile radius. The team had been on their way to the blast zone when Ozpin had intercepted them via bullhead. Deciding to play it safe the gray haired man decided to join them at the site, just in the chance the situation turned dangerous.

When they reached the crater the explosion had caused they had noticed something near the center, unable to get a good view they landed nearby to get a better look. When arriving at the edge the patrol team and Glynda had been shocked when Ozpin seemed to freeze momentarily and take off into the crater. Calling out to him Ozpin showed no sign he had even acknowledge them. Quickly but carefully the man worked his way down into the damaged area.

The reason he had so hastily made his way down was the sight that the team greeted the team after following the the man. It was a boy, he looked barely 15 years of age if even that. Lying on his back, with a body that was littered with jagged cuts, blood and dirt caked into his skin, hair and wounds. The only thing that was clear of the mess on the boy were his eyes. The ocean blue orbs that stared into the sky above him.

Ozpin was a stoic man and few things could break the man's composure, watching a badly wounded child die was one of those things. Ozpin could feel his heart rate rise as he looked the boy over, the pain this child was going through must have been excruciating. Even though the wounds were severe the boy was still alive, although barely. He could see it in the child's eyes, he was giving up accepting his fate, it was a look he'd seen, a look of someone who had failed.

He could see in the child's tired eyes that he had seen more than someone his age ever should. You could see it in his eyes, the exhaustion, sadness, the bitter acceptance, the boy was giving up. The thought of a boy younger than any of the students at beacon pulled at Ozpin heart strings. No a boy who still had so much life ahead of him could not be allowed to quit and with that thought Ozpin spoke out the boy.

"Try Again!" He yelled as the boys eyes began to glaze over and the light in them started to fade. "I know it's hard, I know things never go the way you intend but you can still make it, you still have a chance! I'll be there to help you so god dammit try again!" The man all but screamed.

His companions could only watch in a solemn silence as Ozpin tried to called out to the boy. All of the kids wounds were seemingly shallow but with the amount of blood lost . . . well it was a surprise this boy was alive, although barely. On of the men in the patrol had already called for a medical evac, but that could still be up to five or more minutes away. The boy was dying right before them and there was nothing any of them could do. It left a foul taste in everyone there's mouth.

"Try again!" Ozpin yelled causing him to gain the attention of his peers again.

Glynda knew this was not how Ozpin normally reacted to a situation. The man was known for his stoic and unreadable expression, like an eternal poker face. She also knew however the man had a severe distaste . . . no a severe hatred for needless death. It most likely did not help the man ran an academy with children only slightly older than this boy attending. That was the most likely cause of his brash behavior and Glynda understood for the most part.

However, she could not contain the questions that came to mind in the precarious situation. They had no idea who this boy was and everything about the situation set off alarms in Glynda's mind. The crater this boy was center in was if the boy had fallen from the sky and landed ripping the earth out below him or had some type of bomb go off and him being right on top of it. If that was the case, it would have made no logical sense.

No one could survive a fall high enough to cause a crater this large, even with all the aura in the world the impact would still rupture though the shield and kill or mortally wound any person. Same being said for a bomb, the force alone would kill a person through their aura, not to mention the extreme heat. By the lack of usable electronics in an approximate five mile radius the bomb had an electric current running through it. Living through high intensity heat, especially electrical added with the force of the blast would have killed just about anything through aura.

Yet here was this boy in the very _center_ of the blast zone, where the full force of the blast would have hit and he was still somehow alive. Another oddity was the boy's skin was only burned in partial areas and although severely wounded nothing indicating he had actually been hit by said explosion. Things didn't add up in the slightest and that unnerved Glynda even thought she was still sad for the boy.

"Try again, please!" Ozpin shouted in frustration, practically pleading for the boy to not die. Ozpin lowered his head not sure what to do anymore and emotions starting to get the better of him.

Nothing changed for a moment until suddenly the boys previously glazed over and darkening eyes slowly brightened and cleared. Glynda released a small audible gasp at the sight of it. Hearing it Ozpin's head shot up and he was instantly hovering over the boy and inspecting him. The child's gaze landed on Ozpin and spoke.

" . . .Pa . . .pa?" The boy questioned with a barely audible and coarse voice.

Before the man could respond the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and his consciousness faded. Instantly on alert Ozpin planted his ear to the boy's chest, after hearing a now steady heartbeat the man fell back on his rear the tension of the situation draining him. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding Ozpin glides a hand through his hair visibly trying to relax himself.

In that moment the evac team arrived and we're able to carefully retrieve the child from the large crater and move him to an emergency room in an isolated area of beacon. Having the child in a hospital was not an option at this point as many questions needed answers. However that would also have to wait until the boy was able to answer said questions. Ozpin didn't really understand what compelled him to act as he had, but if he was honest he was just relieved he didn't have to watch another person die in front of him. He had seen far too much of that already.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a light beeping noise and a warm comfort all around him. Slowly cracking his eyes open Naruto took in the sight before him. He was in a small room with no windows and only one door. The room was completely white and there was a black box in the upper corner of the room's wall. Kind of reminded him of the television things they just had started making back in Konoha. He was in a bed with metal rails attached to the sides, next to his bed was a IV bag on a stand that was keeping him hydrated he guessed. But there was a weird white box with odd symbols on it that kept beeping rhythmically.

As he brought his hand up to his face he noticed his arms were both fully bandaged along with almost all the rest of his body. Having been through the hospital routine many, many time Naruto braced himself for the pain of sitting up. Only for there to be no pain, not in the slightest. Looking at his body and feeling all over himself he found he had no pain, not even an ache. But he had lost the Nine-Trails regenerative power, how was he already healed. Not to mention the fox never healed him this fast!

His thought came to a halt when a metal door slid open and in walked a man with dust gray hair, with small black tinted glasses framing below his eyes. He wore a black suit with gold buttons and a green motif tucked slightly under the collar, along with black dress pants and black dress shoes. The man walked with a cane but Naruto could tell he hadn't needed it for walking. The man hid it well but the way he move screamed of power and confidence Naruto had seen in very few individuals.

The mans walk had not a wasted movement and while it looked like a business man's strut Naruto saw deeper. The mans feet, while seemingly stern and strong, held a feline like grave for the lack of sound he made along with the subtle rolling of his feet so would he need to move at a moment's notice he could. His eyes never left Naruto once, not out of worry the boy may attack but because the man knew better than to turn your sight towards anyone who could be considered a threat. Finally the man's arms were never more than 3-5 inches away from his frame as well as centered near his core.

This man was a warrior and not a only strong one, he was clever, efficient and wise. This man was a veteran and in the moment Naruto realized he may had been seen as a threat but compared to this man Naruto was all but mouse staring up at a great white wolf. The difference in ability was as obvious as night and day to the trained eye. If naruto would compare this to someone from his world, he'd half to say Kakashi was the closest fit. However the intellect you could see in the man's eyes put him higher on the danger chart than even Kakashi.

Yes this man was this world's serious version Kakashi and if this man had anywhere near as dangerous as his old teachers abilities, than this man was to be feared. Naruto hadn't realized he was so lost in thought until the man was next to his bed. Mentally scolding himself at his lack of attention Naruto locked his gaze on the man's expressionless face. They continued to stare at each other for a moment until finally Ozpin spoke up.

"My name is Ozpin, we found you approximately 15 miles outside of the southwestern border of Vale. For security's sake I need to ask you some personal questions. If you refuse to answer we may have to arrest and or imprison you, I apologize for the inconvenience but at this time we cannot risk an unknown variable when we may be close to a civil war. So please forgive my brashness." Ozpin stated.

For a few moments the blonde seemed to be pondering the man's words before nodding to himself and retorting.

"E to... Watashi wa rikai shite inai." The blond responded with a nod.

Ozpin stood in silence, his feature not portraying his thoughts. Finally after a few moments of contemplation he slowly turned and made his way out in complete silence not even glancing at the boy once. Up leaving the room the door slide shut behind the man and he took this moment to take in a deep breath and collect himself. The boy didn't know the global language. They would have to teach the boy before they could get info by the time they need, not to mention the chance the boy maybe forgets any information or adjust it based on the language he's learning.

He could tell that the boy was smart, the way the child had sized him up in a sense. He could also tell the boy was weary of his surroundings and especially himself. This would be quite the time and effort he would have to put forth with the boy. Ozpin could tell he would need a lot of coffee for this and even then he wasn't sure it would help that much.

* * *

 _ **("E to... Watashi wa rikai shite inai") means ("Um ... I do not understand")**_

 _ **Also the translation for dad is just papa in Japanese that's why that had been used.**_


	2. Rebuilding

_**No Holds Barred**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any of the characters I use in this story, neither do I make any type of profit in the name of either franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter(2) - Rebuilding~**_

* * *

Ducking under the roundhouse kick aimed at his temple, Naruto stepped into his attackers space feinting a right hook and instead going for a left jab. The attack was near instantly read and the blondes jab was redirect with a backhand. Immediately after, he was hit in his solar plexus with a quick but powerful palm strike and was sent soaring a few yards back. Landing on his back Naruto rolled himself with the blow and into a low crouch ready to pounce.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me boy." The man chuckled in a jolly tune.

It had been six months since had first found himself in the small hospital room. He never would have guess so much could happen, some things he was still working on wrapping his head around. In the first week the man he had seen the most of was named Ozpin, the man had taught him the world language. It turns out the language 'Remn' was a globalized language and the one taught by default. Naruto was not surprised, as the Elemental Nations were the same way, he was however surprised he had been able to pick up the language so easily.

After learning the language he had been more or less interrogated by Ozpin. The man had asked him many questions and Naruto would responded with mostly half-truths. Naruto knew he had been pushing his luck and he knew Ozpin knew what he was doing. But still he was hesitant to reveal anything. He had lived in a world of people whose jobs were back stabbing, subterfuge, sabotage and gathering information could cripple countries. So cut him a break if he was a little reluctant to give much information.

Even though Ozpin knew the boy had not told him everything he had visited often and would sit around to keep the boy company. He would slowly inform Naruto of the world events and seemingly judge his reaction to each piece. He had been thankful for the man's visits and company but couldn't help falling into a slight depression every so often. He was alive but he was lost, far away form home, the seal holding the Nine Tails broken, his chakra pool was lessened and he no longer knew what happened to his old world.

"Keep your head in the game lad or you might get it taken off!" A gruff voiced called to him snapping Naruto out of his musings allowing him to jump avoiding the quick kick that would have most likely, taken his head off.

Still suspended in mid air Naruto brought his arms up across his body blocking the fist that was sent towards the center of his chest. The blow was _hard_ and he was once again sent flying backwards but this time hit the wall. Bringing his arms down Naruto couldn't stop them from shaking as the last hit had nearly made his arms collapse. The man in front of him was ridiculous, while he seemed like he would be one of those big guys who hit hard, he was instead a big guy who hit extremely hard and was incredibly fast.

His name was Peter Port a friend and colleague of Ozpin's he had been introduced to Naruto along with Oobleck the doctor part he seemed adamant about and Glynda Goodwitch which had reminded Naruto oh so very much like Tsunade it was almost painful. While she seemed more strict, cold and closed off he could see a motherly kindness in her eyes that betrayed her at times.

Ozpin had introduced the three to the boy in an attempt to gauge how Naruto would react and handle himself with people other than himself. Ozpin had almost, _almost_ , been jealous. The boy was good, no, dare he say great with meeting people. He had wormed his way into their hearts moments after meeting them. Glynda had even _smiled_ at the boy! He was a natural conversationalist and he could see how the young blond could see the boy being a great leader one day.

"Alright that's enough for now, your strength and speed have improved by quite a bit. Not to mention your reflexes are much more accurate. Why I say, if you keep up the good work you may be ready for the next level of training lad." Peter complimented.

Falling to his knees Naruto attempted to calm his breathing "Thanks . . . I . . . appreciate you're. . .help." He spoke through gasps of air while nodding somewhat absently.

"Well let's get you back to your room, hopefully I don't earn Glynda's ire as she's become somewhat fond fond of you." Peter said cheekily earning a small laugh from Naruto.

"You know this remind me of the time me and my old pal Jonathan had been lost deep in the forest of Va-" Peter began another one of his stories as they made their way to the boys room.

Though many would tune the man out, Naruto couldn't help but listen intently. He had always loved when the old Hokage had told him stories as a child and he while he was older now, he still very much enjoyed that nostalgia the man's tales brought him. When Peter had noticed the boy had actually listened to his tale and even asked question, well the man had instantly put Naruto on his favorite list.

While on his way to his room, with assistance from Peter Port, they happened upon Glynda who had seemingly just arrived. Glynda Goodwitch was one of the few who had been completely up in arms about the boy initially. While she had become fond of the boy is hadn't started that way. Actually talking to him however had completely changed that. Though he may have been secretive at times, she could tell he was obviously scared and had little idea of what was going on.

What surprised her was how cheery the boy's demeanor always seemed, he would have an ear to ear smile that was so infectious you couldn't help but want to smile as well. He had also been extremely polite for someone his age. Glynda had easily come to enjoy the blondes company and would often stop by after her daily classes to chat with him.

* * *

Naruto had been out of the hospital bed after the fourth week. So he had only truly remained in the hospital to rebuild his strength and speed, as Naruto had lost some strength and speed from lack of muscle usage. He also learned his chakra had been messed up slightly. He had originally had chakra levels of that supposedly greater than Kakashi's own and close to Jiraiya. Now he was only around high Chunin to low Jounin. Overall it wasn't horrible but he had lost a good amount still, in the end he could most likely work it back up.

The problem was however his now even more terrible chakra control, he would have to work his chakra control from scratch again. That was not a pleasant thought, seeing as how hard it had been first time. All of things he had lost and may never get back had almost crippled his will. Ozpin had noticed right away, soon after his colleague's seemed to pick up on it too.

No one had talked to him about it but Peter would begin sparring with him from time to time to distract him. Even Glynda found she occasionally would want to cheer the boy up, but would usually bring him a treat to help. After Naruto had completed all his physical conditioning he was free to leave the hospital. However, he had not even the slightest clue on what to do. He had been just getting by day by day. Now that he was free to do whatever he chose, he felt extremely lost.

He found himself sitting on a lunch table directly outside the hospital lost in his own musing, that is until Ozpin sat down next to him. The man decided to give the boy and offer he had been holding onto. He was unsure if the boy would take it but he thought he'd might as well try.

"Naruto." He spoke said in a monotone..

The boy who previously was so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed the man sit down let alone approach shook his head to clear his mind before mentally scolding himself on being so oblivious.

"Whats up, Oz?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ozpin could only smirk slightly at the use of his nickname, funny how he and the boy and he had become so friendly in such a short time.

"Well I had been wondering if you had somewhere you planned to go after this or maybe something you planned to do?" The man questioned while pulling a coffee mug to his lips that was assuredly not there before.

The blonde flinched slightly at the question he didn't have anywhere to go, anything to do, at this point he was lost, he'd failed his friends, being Hokage was basically a no go, what would he do now, what could he do now?

"N-no . . . I don't have anywhere to go after this and no plans." He mumbled out somewhat sadly while lowering his head.

Seeing the horribly sad look in the boy's eyes Ozpin spoke up before the boy began to wallow to much. "We'll would you like to live with me, it's on a school campus and while it's not a house it's mildly spacious. You would have your own room of course with it's on bathroom and-"

"Why . . Why have you been so nice to me." came a choked voice of Naruto.

Ozpin's only response was to quirk an eyebrow and to set his coffee mug off to the side.

"I-I mean you know nothing about me, I told you the least amount of things I could, I hid so much and you knew I was doing it! But you still came to talk with me and even brought your friends. I mean I had almost . . . Aaaarghhh! You know what I mean!" The boy shouted getting completely flustered

"You mean the time you nearly attacked me with a butter knife the time when surprised you? Or are you referring to how you would get snippy with me when I had been teaching you. Maybe " Ozpin inquired in a blank tone and unreadable face.

Naruto started to slump over slowly and nodded meekly.

Humming in thought Ozpin spoke up a moment later "You know what I see when I look at you Naruto. I see a boy who was forced to bear a tremendous weight, a weight you had to lift alone and carry everywhere you went. All you have ever wanted was to make the people who forced you to carry this weight happy when all you truly needed was someone to help you lift it." Ozpin explained.

"You see we all have a burden we carry, some many times greater than others. While I would like to say we can all carry out own weight, sometimes we can't. Sometimes it's just too heavy and threatens to crush us. In spite of that we fool ourselves into believing that we can hold it or we can do it all alone. In doing so however, you hurt the people who care about you and yourself. In the end you lose everything either way." Ozpin continued.

"Also you may tell me your story if you choose too, I won't bother you about it otherwise. Now let me ask you a question."

At this Naruto slowly lifted his head to meet Ozpin's gaze only to see the man give a smile the most likely no one else but he himself had ever seen. It was one Naruto would be unable to put words to and unable to ever forget.

"Would you like some help carrying that burden you have?" The man asked sincerely.

Finally it seemed the wall had broken and tear began to flow down Naruto's cheeks like a dam that had finally broken. Slowly but surely the blonde tried to compose himself but every second passing seemed to tear down the walls more and more until finally he couldn't hold it all back. A choked sob escaped his lips before he started wailing and tears seemed to stream faster down his face. Ozpin placed a hand on the boys shoulder and as he did the boy lunged into the man's arms clinging onto him as if for dear life.

For some time they sat there as Naruto sobbed into Ozpin's suit, while said man would occasionally pat the boys back in reassurance. In this new world Ozpin, a man who knew hardly anything about him and had absolutely no reason to trust Naruto let alone help him. It all proved to be too much for the boy as he could no longer handle the emotional stress he had accumulated. Nothing more needed to be said, Ozpin had unknowingly lifted a huge weight off the boy's shoulders.

* * *

Incredible. That was the only word Naruto could manage at seeing Beacon Academy in all it's glory. The place was massive, easily the school itself was comparable to that of Konoha. It was a beautiful and looked more like a castle than a school. Though it _was_ lacking in the color orange. A thought for later however as the bullhead himself, Ozpin and the man's colleagues had been riding in touched down. The hospital he'd been using was a distance aways from the academy and Naruto had been unconscious the first time he'd arrived so he had been unable to see it. Until now.

Taking his first step off the aircraft and onto the academy grounds Naruto felt like he had when he had first joined the shinobi academy. A tingle of excitement ran through Naruto before it died down and a sadness swept over his being. Thoughts of his old home reminded him of his former treatment in the village. The few times he had been attacked, the hate filled stare, the empty home he always returned to and the loneliness.

Before he could delve farther into his mind a hand placed itself on his shoulder breaking him of his musings. His eyes following up the arm he met gazes with the man who had brought him here. Ozpin. The man held a knowing and reassuring smile on his face before patting the boys shoulder and motioning for him to follow.

After taking the tour of the school Naruto had noticed the lack of people to which had explained that the student had all been on vacation at this point. Naruto already knew about hunters from the history and current events Ozpin would tell him of. To Naruto it sounded a lot like what shinobi in his world had been, just less . . .humane? Honestly he liked the idea though, he would be a hunter to protect others and not have to do the more dirty shinobi jobs. The tinge of pain in his chest at the thought of failing to protect people once however halted that idea slightly.

He wanted to try, but he didn't think he could go through failing again. One time hurt enough as is.

* * *

Ozpin was, dare he say, excited at the way Naruto had taken interest to hunters originally. He had set the boy up to spar with Peter and Bartholomew a number of times to gauge his capabilities. The boy had obviously been previously trained, he had good reflexes, some obvious conditioned movements and had good instincts. The only thing that was halting the boy was his speed and strength. While he was quite strong and fast it was obvious he was used to higher levels of both.

His movement we're like his own when he had gone through rehabilitation after a more serious injury. While he had still retained the instinctual reflexes of his former speed, his body greatly lagged behind. The boy would often be too slow to react, block or counter. It made Ozpin wonder however how fast the boy had been if his reactions were anything to go by. While they had worked and improved it there was still work to be done.

Other than his physical capabilities Naruto had shown good mental potential but was not using or training it. While the boy could think on his feet and adapt in a fight faster than any person he'd seen, the boy nearly never used his mind outside of combat. The boy was a fast learner, adaptive, wise and clever. A true diamond in the rough if he'd ever seen one

The only thing that truly bothered Ozpin was the boy's obvious emotional turbulence. Naruto was a kind, generous, caring, understanding and loveable person. It was like an innocence that had an amount maturity to it. It was a wonderful change from the strict and stern officials he dealt with weekly. The boy was like a little light in the dark world they lived in. Even Glynda had agreed with that statement. The boy could make her smile, which had been happening more and more frequently.

However the boy had moments where he seemed lost to the world. When no one would usually notice it, he would slip into a blank expression and his eyes would glaze over slightly. It was like he had been reliving some type of past trauma over and over. Ozpin had tried to pull him out of it but it always seemed to linger with the boy.

He knew now Naruto was no threat by now and in the end that had been good enough for him. He had some ideas surrounding the boy's past and history but nothing concrete yet. Hopefully the boy would tell him some day. For the time he would help Naruto and it seemed the boy was interested in hunters. So he had invited the boy to live with him at beacon and hopefully in a year or so induct the boy into beacon.

* * *

A few weeks later Naruto could be found sparring with Ozpin, or in the blonde's own words getting thrown around like a rag doll. Ozpin was even worse than Peter had been. While Peter had to actually had to dodge Naruto, Ozpin merely stood in one position knocking the boy around with his cane looking as if he was just reading the news. Slowly he was improving however as the man would take time out of batting him around to help him adjust or correct his form.

This went by day after day until Ozpin one day had a change of plans. When Naruto had arrived at the sparring ring Ozpin had informed him about aura. Naruto had only ever used chakra and and was sure he didn't have aura. However that was quickly proven wrong when Ozpin placed a hand on the blonde's chest.

At first Naruto was confused, until a green glow came over Ozpin being. He was stunned as he began to feel a warmth burst into his being, like a small campfire being lit inside him. Lifting his hands up to inspect himself he found he had a blue glow radiating off his form. He could still feel his chakra but there was this new sensation covering him and it felt amazing.

Smiling down at the boy Ozpin observed the boy's aura. While it was light and would probably only provide minor shielding he couldn't but be amazed at the brightness of it. Aura really did speak of the soul originated from. Naruto's aura was bright, not overly but it would definitely stand out. The boy really was a kind soul and is aura showed it quite well.

The unlocking of his aura had settled it for Naruto, he would start opening up and hopefully everything would turn out alright. Tomorrow Naruto will finally open up to Ozpin about his past.

* * *

Knocking on the door leading to Ozpin's office Naruto waited momentarily before receiving a 'come in" and entering. Seeing the man sitting at his desk with the classic coffee mug he always used the blonde relaxed slightly before moving to sit in the chair across from the man. Seeing Naruto enter Ozpin had been ready to greet him before he saw the anxiety the boy had. He'd never seen the boy like this with him and could tell something was up.

"Hey, uh . . . I wanted to talk to you." Naruto spoke up rather hesitantly.

"I assume you want some privacy for this?" Ozpin asked earning him a small nod.

Pressing a small button under his desk the rooms windows closed along with both it's doors locking. Nodding for the boy to continue Ozpin propped his fingers in front of his face, ready to listen.

Taking a breath Naruto began the story he'd dreaded telling. He could only hope the man believed him. He was however scared the man may reject him. He told him of the Kyuubi and how he had become the Jinchuuriki of said beast, how the villagers treated him. He told the man of Wave mission, the Chuunin exams, Suna Invasion, his fight with his best friend at the valley of the end, his reason to become stronger and his training with Jiraiya.

Finally he told him of how the first year in his training trip he had been found by the organization of Akatsuki. He explained what he had known of their goals. He explained how he had fought their members before finally being being overwhelmed by their immense power.

With tears beginning to fall form his eyes he explained how he had been unable to do anything as Jiraiya died. The sannin had been rather odd the morning of the attack and had put an odd seal over the Kyuubi's. The man had called it an extra layer of protection and left it at that. After that Jiraiya had been like a hawk, always serious and always on alert. It wasn't until an hour later the attack started.

The Akatsuki had found them in a small town they had been passing through and surrounded them on all sides. There was no hope of escape. For nearly an hour they fought and by the time they had finished the village was gone left in it place a crater that had been a few miles wide.. Naruto now knew that Jiraiya had known they would be attacked and would be unable to escape no matter how they moved. He had probably placed the seal on him as a last resort.

The retelling of everything took close to 3 hours and Ozpin had said nothing the whole time. Paying rapt attention and nodding along occasionally to show his understanding. When Naruto finished he sat back to observe the blonde for a moment before unlocking the windows, doors and standing. Naruto lowered his head awaiting for the judgement he would receive.

Moving to the window Ozpin gazed out watching the evening sun paint the town in color. Complete silence reigned for what felt like hours before he finally spoke up.

"It seems my earlier statement was right." Ozpin spoke turning to look at the boy

Slowly lifting his head to gaze at the man "W-what do you mean." The blonde anxiously questioned.

"You are a boy who was forced to bear a tremendous weight, a weight you had to lift alone. You needed someone to help you carry it but in the end no one truly offered and as such you were nearly crushed by it." Ozpin spoke as he made his way to stand in front of the sitting boy.

The boy flinched as he was reminded of his failure.

Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder Ozpin took a knee to meet the boy at eye level. "You never chose to carry that burden and you never asked for help. Now that burden is gone and you have survived and now have another chance to live again. Will you take it?" The man asked with a serious inflection in his voice.

"I-I I don't know if I should, I mean I failed! What would my goal even be and do I deserve another chance!?" The boy question pleadingly.

Ozpin hummed for a moment before meeting Naruto's gaze with a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, would you say we're close?" Ozpin questioned making the boy do a double take.

"Uh . . . W-what?" The blonde asked, completely lost.

"Do you believe we are close? I mean I see you as a son of sorts but I'm not entirely sure of how you feel about me." Ozpin explained with a small tilt of his head.

"O-oh I mean you've been the nicest person too me yet, you always came to keep me company in the hospital, you taught me so much and even given me a home, I mean if you're the closest person to a dad I've ever had . . . " Naruto answered spoke somewhat meekly with a small nod.

"Well then, as your father I'd say you have earned a shot at a new life. You are but a child and have so much to see and learn, as such I'm making a rule you must follow. The rule is you must live how you choose to from here on and or are forbidden to call your past experience failure, think of them as knowledge you have gained."

"Oh and as your father I also recommend you join Beacon Academy. It's the top school in Remnant for training to be hunters. I think you would enjoy making friends there. Also fighting for the good guys is a nice feeling." The man finished with a humorous but kind and sincere smile on his face.

Naruto had been speechless and could only stare at the man in awe. He didn't even know what to think, so many thoughts were flying through his head. Finally the boy broke into a light chuckle and tears began spilling from his eyes. Finally conjuring up some words he spoke up through light sobs.

"Ahah I-I'd love to join b-beacon and make friends. I-I'm going to take your a-advice and t-try to be happy." After a light pause and a deep breath he continued.

"Thank you, dad . . ."

* * *

 **~Author's Notes~**

* * *

 **Reply** to: _**KHARAKI TAKAN**_ and _**Witty Banter**_ \- The idea behind removing Naruto's link to the Nine Tails was based on the idea of Naruto having to fight completely by himself. So in a one on one situation he would be unable to rely on the Kyuubi for a comeback. He either wins the fight or loses it, his actions in the story are based on how he would have to fight if he was suffering from a mild handicap.

I realize some people don't like Naruto being 'nerfed' in stories but to balance him more accurately with the characters of RWBY I felt it was necessary. Like I said before I want to use Naruto's ingenuity instead of overwhelming powers.

Also some things that may not get explained very well is how I will have Chakra and Aura work for Naruto. Basically they amplify certain aspects of each other, specifically because Naruto has the Uzumaki bloodline his Chakra and Aura combined multiply the healing properties. So wounds heal faster than even with the Kyuubi, however his chakra pool was damaged slightly from the removal of said fox.

So all in all.

1, Naruto will be able to use Aura and Chakra.

2\. Naruto will get a Semblance.

3\. His Aura shield will be weaker as it instead feeds his increased strength, speed and healing instead. Kind of like a trade off.

* * *

I want to know if you enjoy the story flow, if it reads well, if you can picture the situation, if things stay in bounds of the story or character to an extent and if you're enjoying it.

If you have questions please leave review or message me directly. Thank you!

* * *

 **P.S:** To any other story related questions I haven't answered they will probably be answered later on. Thank you!


	3. Ruby Rose

**No Holds Barred**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any of the characters I use in this story, neither do I make any type of profit in the name of either franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter(3) -Ruby Rose~**_

* * *

It had been two years since Naruto had arrived on beacon. Now sixteen and introduced to the world of Remnant thanks to the help of Ozpin, Naruto was ready to begin life again. Well . . . that was if he wasn't somehow already late to his first day at Beacon.

"How the hell did this happen! I was literally just walking to the transports!" He yelled to himself while sprinting away from the small army of black kittens that we're closing in behind him. Naruto had worked with Ozpin to integrate himself more into the world. Together they had created some documents and registered the him into the world of Remnant. Ozpin had used some connections to help secure the process.

Naruto had been eternally grateful for everything the man had done. Ozpin had given him a home, family, an identity and even unlocked his aura. Speaking of which aura was awesome, he had been able to take hits before but now he had a shieldly barrier thing that took most of his hits for him. Aura also helped with his strength, speed and even healing. Although it was weird to use chakra and aura at the same time, they seemed to combat each other and it just didn't feel right. Oh, he also gained a semblance!

Going through some more severe training Naruto was able to unlock his own semblance. Ozpin had been there to help and oversee the training and make sure he didn't the blonde didn't mortally wound himself. After a few weeks they had figure it out and Ozpin had called it override. When Naruto got to a point of near complete exhaustion he could use his semblance as a way to refresh himself. It was basically a second wind that could last for up to almost five minutes.

However, override had a crucial effect that had to be made known. Once the five minutes of it ran out Naruto's body would shut down, he would remain conscious but would no longer be able to move. The side effect was based on how long he would use his semblance as well. If he used it for a full five minutes he would be unable to move for five minutes. If he only used it for a few second he'd only be down for a few seconds. Overall it was risky but something he could work with.

Aside from unlocking his semblance he had also gotten to travel quite a bit and been able to see some of the world he now lived in. Ozpin had been so much that he'd needed and more. Naruto doubted he'd ever truly be able to repay the man, no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe some day he would have the chance but for now he would just need to fit in and learn what path to take next.

A part of fitting into the world were the clothes he wore as well, they were . . . well, outdated may have been a little to nice way of putting it. So he had upgraded. He was now wearing a burnt high collar orange jacket that went down to his mid thigh. He wore a lighter and more durable mail under a black T-shirt, along baggy black pants that stopped mid calf. He wore a more modernized version of his old sandals in black. Finally to top it off he now wore his Konoha headband around his neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plating on them.

He was sad that he would have to change out of the clothes he'd become so used too, but he had only gotten his old clothes because the had been throwaways in Konoha. If here were honest he would have loved to wear new clothes to the academy back home but people had made everything too high for his price range. He truly did love his old clothes but he was glad to move on to some new gear. Now back to the present.

Naruto jumped onto a garbage can in the small alleyway using it to jump onto the fire escape stairs on the side of the building. Pulling himself over the railing he quickly ascended it, once he reached the rooftop he took a moment to catch his breath. Peeking over the railing to see what became of his pursuers he watched in horror as the small black kittens had somehow made it onto the fire escape and were only two floors below him. What the hell was with these cats!?

Turning quickly to look for an escape he noticed a door leading into the building, quickly dashing to the door and then into the building. Inside he had noticed had put him at the stair well and quickly he descended planning to hopefully fool the little fuzzballs. Arriving on the bottom floor Naruto casually walked through the front lobby trying to avoid standing out. He didn't want anyone to notice he wasn't supposed to be there, as being arrested on the first day of school may be a bad idea. Especially if Glynda found out.

Making it outside without being spotted he turned the corner and sighed in relief. He had made it away from those cats and if he was quick he could be there before too long. Breaking into a sprint Naruto dashed to the bullhead pick up zone hoping to maybe catch a stray or late one. Luckily when he arrived he could see the one ship still waiting with its door open. Quickly he ran on board and as his foot hit the open space of the transport area his scroll beeped.

A cold sweat began to run down his spine. Slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his scroll he noticed Ozpin was calling him. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding Naruto relaxed. While Ozpin could get irritable about Naruto's antics, habits and tendencies, Glynda would grate him over searing coals. Thankfully that would not be the case . . .yet. However that did not mean he was not panicking and or an emotional wreck.

Answering the phone Naruto explained his situation "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I SET MY ALARM TO WAKE UP EARLY AND WAS EVEN OUT THE DOOR FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLY, BUT THEN I WAS CHASED BY A BUNCH OF SMALL BLACK KITTENS ALL OVER TOWN AND HAD TO CLIMB A BUILDING TO GET AWAY AND THEN I TRIED TO GET HERE QUICKLY BUT IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TELL GLYNDA!" Or well . . . begged . . . with a lot of tears, like a _lot_ of tears.

Everything was silent for a moment and soon became slowly unbearable. Naruto had been about to turn to full out blubbering to avoid Glynda, but then ozpin spoke up.

"I . . . I was just calling to tell you, you have fifteen minutes before you should leave to meet us at beacon. It is currently 7:45 and you need to be there by 8:00, I just thought I should remind you. See you soon." And instantly Ozpin hung up completely ignoring Naruto's outburst earlier.

Naruto could only sit there with a blank look on his face as everything slowly began to register. He'd set his clock an hour early instead of correcting his alarm, he'd gotten up at 6:45 ran away from cats for a whole hour, arrived early still and balled to Ozpin to not tell Glynda about the error he had not made.. After taking a moment to sort through everything he decided his next move.

Naruto found the nearest corner sat down facing it tucking his knees to his chest and sulking to himself about his god awful luck. Luckily he had been the only one on the ship other than the driver so no one saw his breakdown. After about 10 minutes the bullhead had filled to its max capacity and taken off. He wondered if his day could get any worse. Which seemed to work as a mental jinx because immediately after that thought . . . someone threw up.

A moment later someone was yelling about getting it on their shoes. A storm cloud appeared over the blonde's head, maybe it would just be a horrible first day.

* * *

After landing people slowly began to make their way off the ship. Deciding he shouldn't let all this get him down he finally got up and left the bullhead. After stepping off he was greeted with the magnificent sight of Beacon once again. He had trained with Glynda, Peter, Bartholomew and even Ozpin himself at time during his two years before beacon. He had improved greatly but most of his time spent was learning about the world

Certain information was a must know and he had to learn to help blend himself into society. He had also purchased his own home in vale with money Ozpin had given him. He had adamantly refused the lien at first but agreeing with Ozpin to actually work hard at Beacon and pay him back after he became a hunter had made him relent. Luckily he only lived about five minutes away from the transport zone to beacon.

Honestly after being trained by the professors of the school had put him above every other person in skill but he needed to graduate from the school still more as a cover. Ozpin was also adamant about him meeting new people and honestly he had never been a fan of his original academy back home. However, he would not be the dead last this time and nobody had a reason to hate him off the bat. He wondered if maybe this would be fun.

Taking step forward Naruto immediately noticed the boy hunched over the garbage can spilling his guts. ' _Poor guy.'_ Naruto thought knowing it would be hard for this guy to make friends seeing what happened on the bullhead. Almost everyone had probably know. After the vomiting blonde seemed to be done Naruto took that time to introduce himself.

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Uh o-oh yeah it's just motion sickness. I know it you don't have to tell me I'm lame." The other blonde finished.

"Woah no no, I was just gonna say I was hoping you're alright and honestly there a lot of things that could be worse things that could happen on your first day." Naruto explained.

"Oh yea, what's worse than throwing up from motion sickness in front of a bunch of people who you'll be seeing for the next four years?" He questioned disbelievingly.

"You're about to kiss a girl on your first day of being on a team with her and you have to run off because you have a case of explosive diarrhea." Naruto answers simply. No that wasn't the whole story but it was a general idea of what happened. He made sure to _always_ check milk expiration dates after that.

" . . .Ok you win." Jaune sighed exaggeratedly.

The grinning blonde reached out his hand "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Jaune Arc." The other blonde replied shaking the extended hand.

"So you wanna head-" Naruto began before he was cut off by an explosion a few yards away.

Turning his head to see a small girl in red cloak getting yelled at by some girl in white. "Come on, let's go." He called out to Jaune behind him who followed a moment later.

Arriving on the scene Naruto watched the earlier mentioned girl in red lying on the ground mumble out 'Welcome to beacon. . .' Moving closer Naruto took a minute to get a look at the girl. She had a pale complexion with a heart shaped face, a mixture of dark red and nearly black red shoulder length hair. Her bangs framed her face and contrasted very nicely with her skin. All in all she was probably the one most beautiful girls Naruto had ever seen.

She had her eyes closed and seemed quite sad but before Naruto could speak up she opened her eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. Sparkling silver eyes gazed up at him and he could feel himself freeze up in her gaze and his mouth was agape like a fish. The moment broke when Jaune spoke up to his side.

"Hey . . . I'm Jaune." He spoke to her somewhat hesitantly extending a hand to help her up.

Taking her hand she spoke up "Ruby." she said in a relieved tone. She had such a sweet and innocent voice that echoed in his head. That is until she snorted seemingly recognizing Jaune. For a moment Naruto envied Jaune, this crazily pretty girl knew him?

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked cheekily and in that same instant Naruto no longer envied Jaune and burst out laughing. She was definitely someone he wanted to get to know. As his laughter died down he noticed their attention on him. Flushing in embarrassment he scratched the back of his head.

"A-ah s-sorry I just wasn't expecting that." He explained somewhat meekly. "I-I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Ruby smiled sweetly give him a nod, while Jaune just sighed at him.

* * *

The three found themselves at the fountain area of beacon chatting idly. Well that's if you call Ruby and Jaune bickering idle chatting, Naruto thought it counted.

"I'm just saying saying motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

"Look I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that come to mind."

"Oh yea? What if I called you crater face?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"T-they will, w-well I-I hope they will. I think my mom always says that, uh nevermind . . ."

"Dude . . ." Naruto finally chimed in. "We need to work on that . . ." He said with a small solemn head shake.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"Ehehe . . . Sooo . . . I got this thing." She said pulling a small rectangular briefcase like box off her back, which said box proceeded to unfurl into a massive red mechanical scythe.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

"It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle." She explained.

"Ah wha?" Jaune so elegantly asked.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool."

"That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ruby nodded excitedly in agreement. "You bet! Crescent Rose is my baby!" Than looking to Jaune "So whadda you got!?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, uh . . . I got this sword." Jaune said pulling short sword form his waist.

"Oooh."

"Yea, I got this shield too." He said pulling a rectangular box onto his forearm which expanded into a small shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield collapsing into a box only for it to extend again. The process caused Jaune to lose control of his shield and go flying off his arm. Attempting to catch it Jaune bounced it in the air a couple times by mistake and finally caught it a moment later. Naruto sweat dropped as the boy tried to play it off.

"Th-The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it . . . I can just, put it away." Jaune explained.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked uncertainly.

"Yea it does . . " Jaune sighed out.

"You make this so difficult." Naruto said giving Jaune a deadpanned look.

"What about you Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, oh I use these." He said lifting his hand which suddenly had on long for pronged shuriken in a cross shape.

"Oooh, do you have anything else!?" Ruby asked with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Sorry, I won't give my secrets away even to a beautiful girl like yourself." Naruto said but not realizing what he did until it was too late.

Ruby flushed bright red at the compliment and suddenly finding the ground extremely interesting.

Jaune noticing the awkward situation and also not wanting to be in the middle of it took the opportunity to change subjects. "S-so where are we going?" He asked as if not noticing the tension earning a slight nod from Naruto.

Coming back to attention ruby spoke up "Oh uh, I was just following you guys. . . "

"Well I was following you. So . . .Do you think they have a directory, maybe a food court?" Jaune asked earning him a snort from Ruby. "I'll take that as a no."

"Oh yea! We should probably get to the assembly." Naruto spoke up seeming to realize what they should be or have _been_ doing. "I'll show you guys where it is." He told them.

"Wait, you know so way? Then why were we over here?" Jaune asked bemusedly.

"I don't know, I was just following you guys." Naruto explained with a shrug.

Jaune just sighed exasperatedly while Ruby giggled following behind Naruto. This year was at least bound to be interesting and honestly his first day hadn't been bad. Than again there was still plenty of his 'first day' to go. Looking behind him to see Ruby giggling along to poor Jaune's expense.

He'd started a new life in this world and he'd been terrified at first.

Breaking from his musing when a cute snort was heard from Ruby who was laughing to hard and Jaune now shedding crocodile tears, Naruto couldn't help but smile fondly.

But this was home now, this was _his_ home now. He has family, friends and though he lacks a true goal. He feels more alive than he'd felt in a long, long time.

* * *

 **~Author's Notes~**

* * *

 **Reply** to: **Rio Skyron** \- I'm not sure if I'll actually go back to look at the situation. I originally planned not to do much with the Naruto universe anymore, but we'll see.

If I do go back I'll make sure to use logical evaluations or estimates, as I usually try to do so.

* * *

 **Reply** to: **The Baz** \- Thanks for the correction! You wouldn't believe how often things like that happen. I just skip over a world without really looking at it, read it wrong, or just start dazing off and failing to notice.

So thanks, I try to have a certain work 'standard' and I appreciate it when people help out if I've missed something. Also reminds me to look for similar mistake when making stories.

* * *

 **P.S** : To any other story related questions I haven't answered they will probably be answered later on. Thank you!


	4. Starting Point

**No Holds Barred**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any of the characters I use in this story, neither do I make any type of profit in the name of either franchise.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter(4) -Starting Point**_ __

* * *

Making it to the auditorium with a few minutes to spare the trio of Ruby, Jaune and Naruto looked around at all the people who had come.

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" Called a tall blonde a distance away.

"Oh, I gotta go I'll see you both after the ceremony." Ruby said as she took off towards the girl.

"H-hey wait!" Jaune called to no avail. "Ah great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune whined.

Naruto chuckled lightly patting him on the shoulder "Hey, what's the saying? There's always more sea with fish."

"You mean more fish in the sea . . ." Jaune corrected incredulously before sighing "Yea, I guess you're right." he agreed before going with Naruto to find a spot in the room to wait.

* * *

"How's your first day going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" bit out indignantly.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, Yang! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school with fire a-and I think some ice?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" the now named yang asked cheekily.

"I wish." Ruby scoffed "I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneeze, then I _exploded_ and then she yelled again. And I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." explained quickly from while her voice pitched up and down at the memories.

"You!" Yelled a voice behind her causing her to jump into her sister's arms.

"Oh god! It's happening again."

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!" The white haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh my god you really exploded."

"It was an accident." She said getting out of her sister's arms and turning to the girl scolding her. "It was an accident!" she tried to explain only to get a face full of the official 'Dust for dummies' hand guide.

"What's this?" she asked which proved to be a mistake as the Schnee heiress went into some long ranting explanation that ruby was pretty sure she only caught part of . . . ok she really didn't get any of it. "Uhh?" she so wisely asked at the end of the girls speech.

"You really want to making things up to me?" The heir asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby replied somewhat crestfallen.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." the white haired girl stated with finality.

"Oi, that's kinda rude!" called out a slowly approaching voice.

Turning to look at the newcomer the heiress spoke up. "And who might _you_ be?" she irritably.

"It's proper to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name, ya know."

Not having a comeback for that the Schnee heiress growled under her breath before recomposing herself. "I am Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm sure you've heard of it." She explained.

"Nope." Naruto lied, he'd learned about much of the world. Part of that had been of the Faunas and through them he had heard about the Schnee company. If you knew about the Faunas, It was hard to not know about the company that had continued prejudice against them for so long. Not to mention they were the largest dust providers in the world. Naruto just knew people like her hated not being recognized and brushed off as unimportant. "Never heard of them or you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki though!" He said with an ear to ear smile.

Oh and by the reaction of the girl he was sure he hit a sore spot. The way her mouth hung agape like a fish at the lazy dismissal of her and her families company, Naruto knew he still had it. Also the giggle from Ruby and the snort the blonde next to her let out was definitely a plus.

"And I'm Jaune Arc. May I call you snow angel?" Said boy while he somehow slid in between Naruto and the heiress girl while taking a short and semi-fancy bow.

And by the look of disgust on the girl's face he couldn't help but wonder if poor Jaune ever had it. Than again having to living with seven sisters, probably not.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers and everyone seemed thankful for the break in awkward situation. Ozpin had made it to the center of the stage without anyone noticing somehow with Glynda slightly off to the side behind him. It seemed like they were about to begin.

"Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin stated and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will only prove knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin explained before taking his leave.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed!" Glynda finished for the man before taking her leave as well.

"He seemed kind of . . .off." Yang supplied.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there . . ." Ruby followed up.

" _I don't think he was . . ._ " Naruto thought to himself a small from marring his face. Knowing Ozpin the man probably had something on his mind but he wouldn't ask because he knew, Oz wouldn't tell him anyways.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Jaune oh so helpfully told Weiss, breaking the silence of the situation like a Ursa in a dust shop. Said heiress could only face palm, while Naruto just gave a withering sigh.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his back, fingers interlaced behind his head. He was wearing a black tank top with dark orange slacks, his Konoha forehead protector folded and laid on the floor next to him. He was going over the day's events in his mind. His morning had started off poorly, but gotten progressively better. He had wanted to find Ozpin after the man's speech but had no luck in doing so. Even though the man never talk to him about his problem or truly show it, Naruto would still worry. The man was his adoptive father, how could he not worry.

On a brighter note however he had made two new friends, this place already beat out his time in the Konoha academy in that regard. Not to mention one was a super sweet, super cute, funny, kind an-. Woah! Where'd that come from, not that he felt it wasn't true but all those thoughts had been kinda . . .weird. Shrugging it off as a thought for later Naruto thought about the other friend he had made. A nice guy but needed work. A lot of work, the guy was lame to the point where it was hard to poke at him just because it was so easy.

Suddenly hearing a commotion from the corner of the room Naruto turned his head to see person he had thought about moments earlier.

She had a cute black tank top with a pink heart in the center, it outlined her figure well, maybe too well. Also white pajama pants with little pink roses designs scattered all over them, along with an eye mask with red eyes. The mask looked _really_ cool. She looked like a mix between, cute, hot, cool ama- . . .there it was again. This time however Naruto's face felt like it was on fire. ' _What's going on!'_ He thought to himself.

"You know I wouldn't let them see you staring if I were you. Some people think it's creepy." The earlier mentioned friend spoke up behind Naruto.

Shaking his head to clear his mind Naruto slowly rolled over to chat with his fellow blonde only to freeze when he got a look at him. "Jaune . . . what is . . . that?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Jaune was wearing a light blue onesie with bunny ears on the feet slippers, and a white bunny logo on the chest. "What, you mean my pajamas?" asked uncertainly.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a massive headache forming. "Jaune that's a onesie and do you understand how you look in that?" Naruto asked, trying _really_ hard to find a silver lining in this situation.

"Uh, yeah duh. I bought it? It's comfy and what's wrong with how it looks?" Jaune asked incredulously.

Naruto looked Jaune in the eyes in that moment as if searching for something, no anything. Seeming to be done he nodded to himself before rolling over on his side with his back facing the other blonde, propping his pillow, taking a breath and laying down.

"Goodnight Jaune."

"N-Naruto? What was that, what's wrong?" Jaune asked worriedly.

Getting no response Jaune continued. "Was it something I said?" He received or didn't receive his answer in a light snore from Naruto. Shrugging he himself decided to lay down and go to sleep as well.

Naruto was obviously not asleep. He was contemplating about what the _hell_ was wrong with Jaune. The guy went out and bought _that_ with his own money nonetheless! He had no problems with the appearance either. At that though it brought him back to his days in Konoha. Might Guy and Rock Lee had been the same about their jumpsuits. Expect more extreme and oh how so many people had tried to help the deranged fools.

Only problem was, you can't help people like Guy or Lee and with that Naruto dropped the idea of even trying to make Jaune cooler. Some thing just don't happen and some things just can't. Naruto had always been cool so he just had a natural style.

Good thing everyone who had seen his 'orange monstrosity' was back in Konoha, or else they just might beg to differ.

* * *

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _How do you mean?_

 _Then no._

 _Naruto keep your friends safe._

 _Go, everything will be fine. Trust me._

 _Please you have to stop her!_

 _I won't let her die._

 _Don't worry about me!_

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

 _Naruto?_

"Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto's body jolted up from his sleeping position with a panting erratically. His heart felt like it was nearly beating out of his chest, it was like a small stabbing every time it beat.. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and steady his breathing.

Hearing mumbled noises around him he tried shaking his head to clear the fogginess. He started blinked away the bleariness in his eyes and his senses started coming back to him. Taking in the visage of the person he noticed the platinum blonde hair, glasses, vibrant green eyes and expression of worry. It was Glynda kneeling down next to him, why was she here, where was he, what happened, what was going on?

"Naruto." The woman called knocking the boy out of his musings.

"W-wha, what's going on?" He asked in a half-asleep tone.

Sighing in what seemed to be relief Glynda explained "You had almost slept in and it seems Mr. Arc had been trying to wake you. We came running however because we heard you screaming bloody murder from outside?" She finished in a questioning tone. Naruto looked around after registering the term 'we'. Bartholomew, Peter and even Ozpin, though somewhat off to the side, we're watching him. Not to mention the rest of the student population in the ballroom.

"S-sorry." Naruto explained solemnly "I had a bad dream."

Looking around he saw most the students giving him an odd look, others just turning to continue what they had been doing. Glancing to the professors Naruto noticed Glynda's relieved face and they way she tried to hide her smile. Peter and Bartholomew both seemed to relax. Ozpin however, looked completely unconvinced but said nothing.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Yes Jaune I'm sure, like I said it was a bad dream." Naruto explained somewhat exasperatedly. Though he was grateful for the other blondes worry, Jaune had just never stopped asking. "Let's just move on please."

Jaune sighed "Fine." he answered finally finished prodding. "So where did you put your stuff?"

"Locker 92, how about you?"

"Oh let's see." Jaune replied pulling out a small sheet of paper. "Say's here locker 636." He answered simply before is finally seemed to click.

"Wait! There's no way I put my stuff in locker 636! I would have remembered having to count that high!" Jaune exclaimed walking past Ruby and Yang who seemed to be arguing.

"Maybe you wrote the number wrong, welp no worries. I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Naruto supplied cheerily waving to the despondent blonde.

Turning around he noticed Ruby and the blonde from yesterday bickering and decided he would try to help. "Yo Ruby!" He said with a small wave.

"Hey Naruto!" she said cheerfully. "Are you doing ok?"

Nodding he added "Yea, I'm fine now. It's good to see you."

"You too!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Ruby aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_ here. I remember him from yesterday, you're not keeping him secret are you?" Yang insinuated with a Cheshire cat like grin. The complement causing Naruto to blush brightly.

"Y-yang!" Ruby squawked indignantly earning a snicker from yang. "Ugh. Sorry Naruto, this is my sister Yang. Yang, this is Naruto.." She explained somewhat resignedly to her sister.

"N-nice to meet you." Naruto said a little shyly.

"Well." Yang said with a whistle "A little short but _definitely_ not bad on the eyes, you pick em pretty well sis." Yang said giving Naruto a appreciative look. Naruto's face lit up like a wildfire.

"Kinda wish I could have him." She said with purr leaning in close to the boy. "But oh well, you two will make a cute couple." Yang supplied oh so helpfully.

Naruto was a blushing and fidgeting mess. He'd been complimented on his goals, fighting, and morals, but never his looks. Didn't help that he wasn't used to being teased by the opposite gender, not to mention such a good looking one. Ruby seemed to be faring no better however, if her sputtering and stuttering was anything to go by.

Yang looked back and forth between the two for a moment before grinning mischievously. Naruto saw it and it sent a shiver down his spine. He himself was a practical joke, and self proclaimed 'prank master'. Though he seemed to have met his match at a lord of tease. The worst part being, Yang knew it too.

Oh, she was going to have some fun with these two.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin announced.

A number of students were all standing on large metal tiles positioned in a line across the cliff overlooking the forest. It was time for the initiation test and everyone seemed excited.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda explained.

At that announcement a small whimper was heard from Ruby and Naruto could barely contain a smile because of the cute noise. Naruto agreed with her however. He was still worried about the teammates he may get and had a list of possible people he'd like to team with.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time hear at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Another odd noise coming from Ruby almost made Naruto laugh but it was the second thing on his mind now. He had lived with Ozpin for a time and something about this felt . . . off.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained behind a mask of indifference.

And there it was, Ozpin that old bastard, was up to his tricks again. He always pulled crap like this. The man would never let it show but Ozpin was cackling maniacally inside his head.

The man was cruel and Naruto didn't care what anyone said, the man had a sadist side a mile long but hidden in a high quality suit. Ozpin would steal candy you worked hard to earn, throw you to the wolves and eat your candy while you struggle to fight your way out. The _worst_ part was that the man would put the 'torture' - as Naruto so fondly put it - off as a moral lesson. It always made sense somehow, Naruto would call bullshit on it, but never be able to prove it.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path . . . or you will die." Ozpin continued on a more grim note.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." The man concluded.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Uhm, yea sir?" Jaune asked raising his hand. Naruto had to physically stop himself from face palming. Jaune had just made himself a target, a big one. Ozpin enjoyed messing with gullible and inexperienced people.

"Good." Ozpin said, completely ignoring the boy.

"Uhh, sir." Jaune called out _again_ albeit more hesitantly.

This time Naruto did facepalm as the first person was shot off the platform like a catapult and into the forest.

"I-I've got um, a question." Jaune spoke again getting no response just continued. "So this landing . . . strategy . . . thing. Wh-what is it your like dropping us off or something?"

Naruto gave Ozpin a blank look as the man seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer. Seeing said look Ozpin focused his attention on Jaune. "No, you will be falling." he explained as nearly half the group was now sent soaring into the forest.

"Oh, I . . . see. So like, did you handout parachutes for us?"

Sighing barely noticeably Ozpin explained "No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Ahuh, yea. So what exactly is strategeeeeeee!" Jaune began before he was shot into the forest and the only remaining person being Naruto.

Taking an appreciative look at the flying students Ozpin turned to the blonde still waiting on the platform. Giving Naruto a look the boy couldn't make out Ozpin sighed.

"I thought I'd just wish you good luck before this begins, I won't be able to meet with you or give you any passes. So you're on your own from here. If I started showing favoritism amongst students it would look bad for the school." The man stated causing Naruto to smile from ear to ear.

"It will be the same with myself and the other staff so you know Naruto." Glynda said with an ever stoic face.

"Well at least you don't deny I'm your favorite, don't worry though I wasn't planning on asking for help from you guys. You've both helped me enough, It's time for me to pass that along." Naruto stated with a sincere smile. "Thanks Pops, Glynda I'll see you guys later!" Naruto cheered out as the platform launched him into the forest.

Sitting at the cliff for the next few minutes in a serene silence, Glynda and Ozpin took time to enjoy the words of the blond. Glynda tried to halt a smile creeping into her face with no success. Ozpin had his coffee mug up to his mouth, but by the curve on the corner of his lips, he was faring no better

This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Reply** to: **Guest (Nerfing Comment)** \- I agree to a small extent. Sometime power given to the character is a representation of the character in a sense, like Goku's super saiyan from Dragon Ball Z. It's a very showy type of achievement Goku has earned and that he has worked to this extent to achieve this powerful form, as well as iconic.

Naruto is different in my _opinion_ , while he has worked to _use_ the power he has, it's technically not his own. Kurama's power is his own, as well as the sage of six path's and Ashura's. I do however count Sage Mode as his own, it's a power he has strived and worked towards to have, instead of more or less unlock or be given. So in my opinion Naruto is not technically nerfed in my story, it's just he's lost the powers that had never been truly his to begin with.

Not to mention imbalances with powers. I mean Naruto and for example Cinder come from two completely different worlds. With Kurama's power alone Naruto would have no problem killing Cinder or ever worse. Just because of how different the worlds are. The Kyuubi can destroy mountains and landscapes with a single swipe of it's tails. They say that the maidens have limitless power but from what I see there a limit to how much can be done at a single time and that is much lower than what, for example, the Kyuubi could do.

'Nerfing' isn't alway a bad thing. I mean why would a villain be threatening if they were so easily overwhelmed by a hero. I mean there are obviously special contradictions to this, for example One Punch Man Saitama. In the show Saitama is the strongest by far and the hero, but in a sense is more of a measuring post for the villains. It's the same hero vs villain style but with a role reversal in a sense. Instead of being tested against numerous villains, villains are tested against him.

Also the 'No Holds Barred' joke was good and I had a laugh. Thanks for the review, I guess we just see things differently however.

* * *

These is all just my _opinions_ though. So whether my words have any meaning and or value is debatable at best, don't take them as truth or lies, just as what they are. Some random guy's ideas.

* * *

I know I may not be doing great, but I honestly appreciate everyone who's taken the time to even read any of my writing. While I am thankful for reviews, favorites and likes, I'm just happy that I'm even getting views. I know I have a lot to work on but I appreciate every little thing I get. I'm still learning about writing in a lot of ways and I _am_ trying to improve.

Thank you to all my viewers, followers, favorites and reviewers. It's truly humbling and I am grateful that you take the time to read my work. Again, Thank you.

 **P.S.** Sorry If I wrote to much. I'm not great at explaining things in short versions.


End file.
